


Caught

by SadieandJack



Category: Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: A stakeout and Joe leaves to use the bathroom.
Relationships: Nancy Drew & Frank Hardy
Kudos: 1





	Caught

Frank Hardy looked over at me as we sat in the car during a stakeout outside of a house. Joe sat behind us eating popcorn from a bag. I put my hand to my mouth as Joe burped. Frank sighed turning to look at Joe.

"Excuse me." Joe said

"Nice." Frank said

I smiled looking out again. Frank shook his head looking out.

"Frank, I need to use the bathroom." Joe said

"I told you not to drink that large coke." Frank said

"I was thirsty!" Joe said

"We can't leave yet."

"It's four am." Joe said, looking at his watch that lit up.

"We are staying." Frank said

Joe sat back in the seat sighing. I could hear his foot tapping behind me as we waited.

"Ssh."

"I can't do this I have to use the bathroom." He said, opening the door.

"Where are you going?" Frank asked

"I don't know."

Frank sighed watching him disappear. I looked over at Frank then the house. He watched the house then he got his phone out looking at it. He shut it off looking back at the house then at me.

"Quiet night." I said

"Yeah."

I found myself wanting to ask him about his girlfriend since we had not had a chance to talk before. His interest in only the case caused my curiosity to overtake me as he avoided the conversation.

"So how is Callie?" I asked

"We actually broke up." He said, looking at his phone again.

"When?"

"A week ago."

"I'm sorry." I said

"Thanks." He said "How is Ned?"

"He's fine…I think." I said, looking over at the house.

"You think?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We..ah broke up."

"Oh…sorry." He said

"Well don't be. I broke up with him."

"Why?" He asked, looking at me.

"He couldn't understand my life."

"Yeah, I have heard that before." He said, looking at the house.

"Callie?"

"She found someone that as she put it is reliable."

I sighed looking out. We sat in silence a moment then Frank turned to me.

"I thought you were going to say you broke up because of me."

"You?"

"Yeah…you know because of our past."

"A few kisses makes a past?" I asked

"I had a feeling you and I liked each other."

"More than like." I said, freezing not thinking as I said that. Frank looked at me as I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Nothing." I said

"Nan?"

"Frank, I can't talk about this." I said, looking down.

He reached over touching my hand making me look at him.

"Maybe we should stop avoiding each other and see what happens."

I took a breath watching as he came forward catching my lips. I slowly put my hands on his head kissing him firmly feeling him move closer pushing me down on the seat. He deepened the kiss hearing me moan as I crushed him to me feeling his hands roam my body. Soon we were lost in each other breathing fast. I moved to unbutton his shirt as he undid my shirt.

Franks phone went off and he quickly grabbed it breathing heavily.

"Yeah." He answered, before kissing me again.

"Having fun in there?" Joe asked, standing outside the car. Frank stopped kissing me sitting up seeing him. Joe smiled waving at the window.

Frank hung up looking at me still lying on the seat buttoning my shirt as he did his hearing Joe open the back door getting in.

"Nancy had something in her eye." Frank said

I sat up touching my cheek.

"Thank's for getting that out."

"Yeah right." Joe said

I sat back glancing at Frank as he glanced at me. He smiled faintly winking. I sighed smiling knowing that the door was not closed on Frank and I.


End file.
